My Life as a BirdKid
by NateTheGreat1001
Summary: Takes place 7 years after MAX. My first fanfic. OCx You'll see plz r&r I DONT own Maximum Ride *sigh* T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Ouch

**A/N** **Well****, this is a story I've decided to write because I was inspired by The Maximum Ride Series… I'm new to this so constructive criticism =)**

**PS I don't own any of the characters so don't expect me to write this every chapter ;) **

**Chapter 1: Just another day in New York…**

So here I am walking down any random street, trying not to attract any attention to myself. That's when I made the mistake that screwed up my whole day. I decide to take a shortcut through an ally and see a couple of people exchanging money for an all too familiar product here in New York, crack.

As I try to run away to get this all behind me, one of them spotted me! "Awe… Crap!!!" I said to myself when many other people suddenly appeared from the shadows.

Am I blind or something? I didn't see those people at first. Then they pulled out their guns which were pretty intimidating, whatever. I snapped open my wings, yeah you heard me, WINGS (long story).

Anyways I almost flew up and away from danger when I saw something with blond hair getting much, much bigger and quickly realized that it was A) a person and B) it was flying right at me. Before I knew it got really big and…

**Srry 4 da short chappy just needed an intro**


	2. Okay

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

When I woke up I was truly scared for my life, I've never been so scared. Why, you ask. Well, when you spend the better half of your childhood in a dog cage you find getting knocked unconscious and waking up in an empty room very terrifying.

Just when I woke up somebody knocked on the door. I got in my fighting position ready to kick whoever's ass into next week. But to my surprise it was just a… an extremely cute girl. She was about my age (14), had pretty blue eyes and blond hair, I don't know if I've mentioned this before but I love blond hair.

I mentally gave myself a face palm. Anyways I noticed that while I was thinking she blushed and smiled. That was weird…

**A/N Sorry if it waz short just wanted to put this one up and make it quick and to the point. MUAHAHAHAHAHA I love cliffhangers =)**


	3. Are there any other of you?

**Chapter 3: Um… Ok?**

Just then another person walked through the door, and it occurred to me that this is Whatsherface's brother. Same hair, same eyes, though he looks about 16ish. But call me paranoid, he looked like he was about to let loose the worst fart in the history of farts. I'm just saying.

Following him was another guy, this one looked about 21, strawberry blond hair, paler than most people I know, with eyes that sorta told me that if I messed with him he would make me pay. They were both pretty tall for their age.

I thought _Man who are these people? _

As if reading my mind she went ahead and introduced everybody one by one. "The one that looks like my brother is the Gasman, or Gazzy," Gazzy then gave me an acknowledging nod, so I nodded back. She moved to the taller one and continued

"This is Iggy, try not to leave any flamable objects around him." I for one was obviously confused about what she said but went on anyways "And last is me, Angel." She went ahead and gave me a flirty smile. I hated that. In New York if you didn't know a certain person you DIDN'T give them a flirty smile, it says either

]A) a hoham (**A/N just had to do that lol) **orB) I don't know. I'm sure that (hopefully) she's not A. But it sort of looked cute. Double facepalm. She then giggled as a thought popped into my head, maybe you should ask her out sometime. I got really scared then because it didn't sound like me… I blushed madly as I realized she's one of those mind reading mutants.

(CoughjustlikemeCough) Crap!!!!!!!! Just then another one walked into the room and all of them tackled her with hugs. I don't want to bore you with the details, but she was in collage for 2 years before she said, she missed them so much that she just had to come back. Also her name is apperantly Nudge, and she looked about 20.

After a while it started to feel like everybody's thoughts were about me (literally). So I found an open window and almost made my escape. But then ANOTHER bird-person swooped through the window when I was about to make a lift off. Then her feet ended up on my chest and I was pushed to the floor. "Going sightseeing?" she said with a smirk on her face."Yeah ya want pictures?" I responded in an equally smug look on my face. "Max, Fang you're back!" Angel said out of nowhere. "God are there any other of you?!?"

**So yeah, I was wondering if you guys could review plzzzzzz just wondering any suggestions? pm me or tell me in the review**


	4. Time to get the hell outta here!

**Chapter 4: Time to get the hell out!**

"Ok… let me get this straight, you guys were on the run for almost your whole lives, but for the last 7 years nothing has happened to you?" I asked, trying to catch up on their situation.

"Shouldn't we be asking the questions?" asked some tall dude that I didn't notice before. He was… dark. He had tan skin, dark clothes, and looked about 21.

"Oh, shut it Fang!" said Max. "How long have you lived in New York?" she questioned with narrowed eyes. I felt that I somewhat trusted them, so I decided to tell them.

"My name is Jose Alexander but you can call me Alex. I've been living on the streets for almost 8 years. I used to live in a dog crate," I scowled at the thought of the Institute back in NYC, "until some kids came in and opened all our cages. Then…"

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and read everybody's mind for second. Kinda weird, huh. "Then" I never got to finish my sentence because Angel blurted out, "YOU CAN READ MINDS TOO?!?!?!?!?!?"

"WELL AT LEAST I DID'T USE MY POWERS TO GET YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME!" I screamed back just as loud. Immediately all eyes were on me and I decided to run/fly like hell outta there.

**Well guys... 4 chappys in and only 2 reviews! PLZZZZZZ REVIEW they are the best thing u can give me! thnx will try 2 update as soon as possible**


	5. Stupid Bird

**Thnx for the review blackwolf412 for the review, you should check out his maximum ride story it's awesome**

**Chapter 5: Stupid Bird…**

Ok… man that was weird. Man I wish that I would have stayed and found out more but I was freaking embarrassed!

Now, I decided, I should go to my favorite place, the beach. I have lots of memories at that place. As I said before, I sorta escaped the Institute in New York City. It's a horrible place where they experiment on human embryos and genetically "enhance" them by permanently messing them up.

I was extremely lucky and ended up with Avian-DNA. I'm two percent bird and ninety-eight percent human. I have dark-brown wings with white on the tips. I'm pretty sure I have pretty tan skin.

I also notice that when I walk in New York people stare at my stormy gray eyes. Did I mention my dirty blond hair, I don't think so.

By now I was flying just below the clouds, I mean I was pretty high up. Then I noticed that there was a bird following me. Not a bird-kid, just a bird. I was shocked when I realized it was a freaking SWAN! Yes, I was being followed by a swan.

In a few minutes I made it to the beach and the bird was STILL following me. Stupid bird…

**Plz review guys I'll respond to each one in the next chapter… Any suggestions?**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note: **

**Hey guys hope you're enjoying this story so far. I was hoping that you guys could review more. Anyone can do it, and it really inspires me to keep writing. So I was hoping you guys could tell me if I should discontinue this story. I have some ideas for the story but again, I need more reviews… THNX =)**


	7. Sonuva

**Chapter 6: Son of Bi-**

Now that I was at the beach, I didn't know what to do. I just decided to just lie down and relax. 

Then I took in my surroundings and decided to take a trip down memory lane. I had plenty of good flashbacks such as first learning how to swim. It's pretty easy when you can't drown. How you ask, I have gills.

Yeah some major designs hitch. Then I remembered something I shouldn't have remembered, her.

Well her name was experiment 11 but me and the other mutants released that fateful day call her Vicky.

Day by day many of us disappeared and before long it was just me and her.

We were the only ones who were part avian so we moved a lot more after that. Then were the erasers, erasers are human wolf hybrids and scare(ed) the hell outta me. I think they were the cause for all of us disappearing. Remember that I was six at the time so I didn't know what was happening. For no reason at all she disappeared when I was 7.

I finally noticed that the bird was still there and was feeling pity for me. Wait a minute… that's freaking ANGEL!!!!!! I started running after her but she had already changed to normal and was flying away… "SONUVA BI-" I started but was interrupted by a howling scream.


End file.
